Schwanenchronik
Schöpfungsmythos Einst herrschte das Chaos. Dunkelheit beherrschte die Länder von Ost nach West, von Nord nach Süd. Das Volk der hohen Elfen suchte stets verzweifelt das Licht und dessen Schutz vor den dunklen Horden aus den Ländern der Nacht.Der Schein des Mondes fiel auf das liebreizendste Kind der Elfen, welches das Licht um Hilfe erflehte. Ihre flehenden Worte erreichten die Ohren des geflügelten Gottes im Mondpalast und er erbarmte sich, angetan von ihrem Edelmut und ihrer Schönheit. Er stieg im Licht hinab, seine Federn voller Farben, die nie ein Kind der Hohen je gesehen hatte und versprach Hilfe gegen das Unheil, wenn sie jeden ihres Volkes ihm bekehren wollte. Sie schwor es und brachte als Prophetin Myiniaris Silberharr das wahre Wort ihren Schwestern und Brüdern. Und das Wort erhellte ihren Geist. Es spendete ihnen Trost und Stärke. Hoffnung, Liebe und Macht. Er war der Retter, der Erbarmungsvolle, der Allmächtige und sein Wort war Licht. Da war der letzte Ungläubige bekehrt und der Geflügelte Gott empfing die Prophetin als seine Braut. Silberharr gebar zwei Kinder mit weißen Flügeln. Ein Mädchen, edelmütig, weise und stark und alle Hohen Kinder folgten ihr nach. Ihr Bruder, prächtig, stolz und erfahren, führte sie mit starker Hand an. Zusammen vertrieben sie die Dunkelheit und stießen die unheiligen Kreaturen hinfort, fegten sie vom Angesicht der Welt und erbauten die Stadt des Lichts, um jedem Verlorenen den Weg zur Wahrheit zu zeigen. Der Frieden und Wohlstand hielt Einlass unter den Hohen Kindern. Doch alsbald zeigte sich dass die Schwester mehr geliebt wurde wegen ihrer Sanftheit vom Volk. Man erbat sie als Herrscherin, die das Volk geeint hatte und so krönte man sie unter lautem Jubel zur Königin der Schwäne. Nach und nach zerfraß den Bruder die Eifersucht und sein Herz wurde trüb. In der Hoffnung nach Macht wandte er sich den Vertriebenen zu und durch ihre unheilige Kraft färbte sich sein Gefieder schwarz. Seine Schwester sah das Unheil nahen und rief ihre Getreuen zu den Waffen. Als sie ihren geliebten Bruder wieder sah, war er gefallen und unter dem Titel des Rabenkönigs folgten ihm die dunklen Horden nach wie ein Schatten, der den Horizont auslöschte. Die Schlachten verschoben das Gleichgewicht der Macht hin und her und keine klare Linie konnte sich bilden. Das Land ertrank in Blut und jeder Tote füllte die Horden des Schreckens auf für jeden ihrer Verluste. Die Königin war verzweifelt und wendete sich im Gebet ihrem Vater, dem einen Gott zu und er wies ihr den Weg mit einem Strahl aus Licht. Sie folgte dem überirdischen Schein und fand zwei Männer, getreue Brüder zwischen den alten Ruinen von Fal Lor. Sie hüteten die Schafe, spielten glücklich die Harfe und Flöte und genossen ihr einfaches Leben, unbeschattet von dem Krieg an ihren Grenzen. Jeder der sie sah, wurde milde gestimmt und öffneten ihnen ihr Herz. Als die Schwanenkönigin zu ihnen hinab stieg, erschraken sie tief und noch tiefer wurde die Furcht als die Königin sie bat den Hirtenstab niederzulegen und ihr in den Kampf zu folgen. Die jungen Brüder zögerten, denn sie waren noch Knaben, aber ihr Glauben war stark. Sie verließen ihr Heim und ihre Schafe und kehrten ein in die Stadt des Lichts. Sie lernten alle Künste, alle Weisheiten erfuhren sie und ihre Arme wurden stark unter dem Gewicht ihrer Waffen. Doch nur einer von ihnen konnte ihr Heerführer werden und jeder Tag war eine Probe. Alsbald zeigte sich, dass der Ältere voller Edelmut und Licht in seinem Herzen der stärkere und klügere General war. Doch in der Nacht vor seiner Weihe und dem Empfangen des Segens des Geflügelten Gottes, fand er eine Feder auf seinem Kissen wieder. Eine Spur aus Federn führte ihn fort und aus der Stadt bis er sich wiederfand im Niemandsland. Eine einzelne Gestalt hockte am Wegesrand und der Junge, der geschworen hatte, jedem in Not zu helfen, bot seine heilenden Hände an. Doch als er sich ihm näherte, war sein Schicksal besiegelt. Dunkle Flügel betteten ihn hernieder und der Rabenkönig versprach ihm süßen Worten mehr als er sich je erträumt hatte, denn der Rabenkönig liebte es, dass Schöne und Gute zu verderben. Nichts bereitete ihm größeres Vergnügen. Nichts brachte ihm größere Macht. Er hatte seinen ersten Kämpfer gefunden. Welch entsetzen ergriff den Jüngsten als er auf dem Schlachtfeld seinen Bruder nach langem Suchen wiederfand? Welch Leid schwoll in seiner Brust, als der Ältere die Maske abnahm und er ein Gesicht zeigte, dass das seine war, aber nicht ihm gehörte? Wie bluteten seine Ohren, als er die hasserfüllten Worte des Feldherrn des Rabenkönigs vernahm? Wie bitterlich weinte er, als er sein Schwert gegen den Speer des Älteren erhoben musste? Wie groß war das Leid mit dem der Geflügelte ihn prüfte? Die Schlacht tobte. Die Toten legten sich in ihre Gräber nieder. Meere aus Blut flossen und weiß blitzte das Gebein aus weichen Fleischbetten. Schließlich standen sich die Brüder gegenüber und fochten um ihr Leben und das ihrer Seiten. Für Schwanenkönigin und Rabenkönig. Drei Tage und drei Nächte dauerte der Zweikampf bis der Ältere die Rüstung des Jüngeren mit seinem Speer durchdrang und ihn aufspießte. Doch als der Jüngere fiel, berührte es das verdunkelte Herz des Älteren. Er weinte bittere Tränen und war vor Kummer so gelähmt, dass die Schwanenkönigin ihn erschlagen konnte. Ohne den dunklen Feldherrn konnte das Licht den größten ihrer Siege erringen. Nach der Schlacht sammelte sie die Tränen der Brüder auf mit einer ihrer Federn und die Feder verwandelte sich in einen strahlenden Kristall. Das heilige Relikt war geboren und sie sendete es gen Himmel zum Geflügelten Gott, welcher die Tränen der Brüder belohnte. Ihn ihnen brach sie das Licht tausende von Malen und erleuchtete Tausend Nächte lang die Welt. Jeder Strahl verbrannte die Unheiligen und der Rabenkönig floh in die Länder der Nacht. Geschlagen und vernichtet wartet er in dem Palast ohne Zeit auf seine Wiederkehr. Doch fürchtet euch nicht, jede gläubige Seele im Licht des einen Gottes ist erwählt. Seine weichen Schwingen behüten und umschließen uns. Die Schwanenkönigin leitet uns. O Hymne an das Licht. Auslegung des Codex Olorinus „Der Prophetin zu ehren sind wir alle Töchter des Geflügelten. Lobpreiset ihn in seiner Herrlichkeit! Rein ist der Geist, hoch unser Bestreben. Sanft wie die Königin der Schwäne mögen stets die Priesterinnen an der Spitze der Scharr fliegen. Die größte Aufgabe einer Dienerin der Schwingen ist es als edles Beispiel zu dienen. In allen Belangen des Seins." - Lady Nail von Urran zur Frage der Priesterschaft „Die Erwählten der Schwanenkönigin waren Brüder. Ungleich des Falles des Einen, waren sie bereit zu dienen und als Erster Kämpfer den Glauben zu verteidigen. Die Aufgabe eines Elfen findet sich in unserem Glauben darin den Glauben zu schützen und zu wahren. Seite an Seite mit den Priesterinnen. Wer könnte sich anmaßen, den Geflügelten zu verstehen? Aber wer könnte es nicht etwas mehr wagen als wir, die sein Geschlecht kennen?" - Der Gelehrte Pan Limbuc auf dem Konzil zur Streitfrage der Männer in der Religion, denen daraufhin gestattet wurde das Priesteramt gleichwertig zu begleiten. An den hohen Positionen finden sich aber nach wie vor Priesterinnen „Wir sind eine Einheit wie ein Gefieder, das aus einzelnen Federn besteht. Niemand steht höher als der andere, aber ohne Führung, können wir auch nicht geeint werden! Das Haupt des Schwans soll das Haupt sein, das uns schon einst vereinte. Wenn wir im Glauben folgen, dann nur dem Blut der Schwanenkönigin. Es gibt nur eine Wahl für uns: König oder Königin unseres Volkes aus dem Geschlecht der Schwanenkönigin stammend, hat das Recht all unseren Priesterinnen und Priestern voran zu gleiten. Jede andere Entscheidung sollte untereinander geregelt werden und jede fundamentale Frage in einem Konzil zur Erfüllung debattiert werden." - Schwanenpriesterin Hanniha zur Glaubenshierarchie „Die Herrschaft der Kattagien ist absolut und immerwährend. Sie sind die Feder, die aus dem Erbe der Schwanenkönigin hervor ging. Sie sind die letzte Familie ihres Stammbaums und niemand sonst hat Anspruch auf den Thron. Ohne das Blut der Schwäne, kann kein Frieden herrschen. Jeder, der aufbegehrt, gefährdet das ganze Volk und unsere Zukunft. Die Sünde des Hochverrats ist eine Sünde an unserem ganzen Volk. Keine Strafe ist passender als die Strafe durch das reinigende Licht des Feuers. Die Sünder sollen brennen!" - Der Gerichtsgelehrte Jakkia zum verhinderten Putsch durch die Adelsfamilie Cerven „In der Frage der Ehe kennt die Liebe keine Grenze. Dem Adel ist es erlaubt mit Bürgerlichen zu verkehren, doch sollte man sein Nest in heimischen Gefilden errichten und nicht über die Grenzen hinaus. Eine Heirat außerhalb des Reiches darf nur für den Frieden geschlossen werden. Einzig und allein der Schwan soll nicht mit Spatzen und Elstern verkehren. Er soll allein unter dem Adel seine Braut finden, damit seine Federn rein bleiben. Beachtet soll dabei stets die Federnreinheit des Stammbaums des Adelhauses werden!" - Chronist Qwel zur Thematik der Erbführung „Ein Küken vermählt sich nicht mit einem Falken. Nur Volljährigkeit erlaubt die Eheschließung, selbst unter arrangierten Familien. Alles andere ist eine Sünde vor den Augen des Geflügelten Gottes." - Schwanenpriesterin Damoklez „Wie Vögel sind wir alle frei unter der Sonne. Doch sind wir Hohe Kinder, keine Vögel, also vergesst nie eure Pflichten und das Wort des Gesetzes." - Der Gerichtsgelehrte Jakkia II. „Dem Mann möge es schwerer fallen das Licht des Geflügelten zu empfangen und es zu wahren – aber auch wir können uns über unsere Schwächen erheben. Nichts ist schlimmer als Schwäche, denn sie führt in Dunkelheit, fern vom rettenden Licht. Wer das anzweifelt, muss nur seinen Blick auf den ‚Verdorbenen' richten. Die Liebe rettete im letzten Augenblick seine Seele, aber sein Verrat geschah aus Schwäche. Fürchtet die Schwäche und werdet stark, meine Kinder!" - König Mirosus Kattagien, Auszug aus seiner Rede zum Gedenktag an die finale Schlacht „Kein Manne sollte bei einem Manne liegen. Es ist die größte aller Sünden, denn es ist ein Nacheifern des, Verdorbenen. Frau zu Manne, Frau zu Frau, sei unbeschattet, denn die Herzen der Frauen sind erfüllt vom Licht des Geflügelten und jedem, dem sie es schenken können, kommt der Erlösung nah. Ein Mann kann aber von einem anderen nur die Dunkelheit des anderen empfangen, wie der Verdorbene sich vom Rabenkönig verderben ließ. Dort ist keine Liebe sondern nur Kampf um Macht und unwürdige Eigenschaften wie Neid, Eifersucht, Hass, Stolz und Egoismus werden so bestärkt." - Der Gelehrte und Schriftenstudent Jun Lare zur Auslegung des Codex Olorinus „Wenn ich die schönste aller Kunstformen benennen müsste wäre es die Musik. Sie vereint in sich die Kunst der Melodie und der Worte in sich. Sie schafft wie ein Künstler Bilder und verführt zu der Kunst des Tanzes. Sie inspiriert die besten Maler und Dichter, schenkt uns Freude und Trauer. Sie kennt die ganze Palette der Gefühle und beschenkt uns mit ihrer Dunst. Sie findet sich allein schon in der Stimme der Prophetin, welche ihre Stimme flehend zum Mond richtete. Die Musik ihrer Stimme fand als erstes das Ohr des Gesegneten und erbarmte ihn. Das Spiel von Harfe und Flöte führte die Königin der Schwäne zu den Gebrüdern, deren Tränen wir unsere Errettung aus der Dunkelheit verdanken. Nun, meine Zweifler, wer will nun noch seien Stimme erheben? Und ja- auch eure Stimme ist Musik und schon der alleinige Beweis meiner These." - Schwanenpriesterin Hanniha Hierarchie innerhalb der Schwanenchronik Richtlinen der Hohepriester des geflügelten Gottes Folgen * Wir folgen in unserem Glauben nur einem Gott. Nicht, weil es nur einen Gott gibt oder wir nur einen als Gott anerkennen. Wir folgen dem Geflügelten Gott, weil er und kein anderer Gott das Flehen unserer Ahnen erhöhte und uns aus der Finsternis rettete. Alles Licht ist uns heilig, aber in der Finsternis unseres Reiches gab es keine Sonne. Nur den Mond auf dem der Palast unseres Gottes steht. Die Sonne mag unserem Körper leben bringen. Der Mond bringt unserer Seele Heil. * Die Prophetin und die Schwanenkönigin gehen uns als gutes Beispiel voran. * Die Gebrüder sind zu Ehren als Brüder. Beide. Auch wenn der Verdorbene sich abwandte, um den Rabenkönig zu dienen, so fanden sie beide im Tod wieder zueinander. Ihrem Opfer verdanken wir ihre Tränen, gefüllt voll Liebe und Trauer. Und jene Träne sendeten uns den Kristall, der die dunkle Horde und den Rabenkönig in die Länder der Nacht vertrieb. * Dank der Großen Königin Constanze Kattagien ehren wir auch ihren Sohn den Schwanenprinzen. Viele dieser Legenden brachten uns unsere Werte näher und jede Priesterin sollte ihn und diese Legenden kennen und für seine Heldentaten ehren. Auch verdanken wir ihm heute die aktuelle sozialen und gesellschaftlichen Systeme. * Auch ist der Schwanenchronik im Allgemeinen mit Ehrfurcht zu begegnen und sie als Priesterin oder auch Priester gut zu kennen. * Die höchste Priesterin ist das Orakel, da sie als Sprachrohr gilt. Ihr Wort kann nicht angezweifelt werden. Auch nicht vom König. Sie dient ihm wie auch dem ganzen Volk als Beraterin. Zur Anwendung der Gesteine und der Bedeutung der Himmelskörper * Silber gleicht dem Mond. Damen bringt es Glück, denn es gleicht den Flügeln der Herrin. Doch ein Mann sollte nur selten Silber tragen. Es rührt seine weibliche Seite und kann Pech bringen, weil es bei einem Mann mit dem Rabenkönig assoziiert wird. Denn jedes Geschöpf trägt den Mond und die Sonne in sich. Die Seite die überwiegt ist in der Regel das Geschlecht. Ist es nicht im Gleichgewicht, so kann sich ein Übergewicht der anderen Seite im Verhalten zeigen. * Ein Mann sollte Gold tragen um seine Hitze und Stärke zu verbessern. Gold steht für die Sonne. Manchmal geschieht es, dass bei Seelenschmerz aber auch das andere Edelmetall Wunder wirken kann oder ein zu hitziges Gemüt eines Mannes mit Silber gekühlt wird, um seine Geisteskraft zu stärken. Am besten man fragt fachkundige Priester deswegen um Rat. Wie man richtig huldigt * Das schönste Gebet ist jenes, das gesungen mit schöner Stimme vorgetragen wird. So wie es einst die Prophetin tat. Gesang ist Pflicht für eine Priesterin. Wenn ihre Stimme diese Gunst nicht zahlen kann, so soll siemusizieren und wenn ihre Lippen und Hände ungeschickt sind, dann soll sie zumindest die Worte auswendig sprechen können. * Es existieren viele Gebete, Ausrufe und auch Flüche, denn auch ein Fluch kann einem Herzen Erleichterung bringen und Beistand erflehen. Manchmal muss man Gift ausspucken um den Körper und Geist zu reinigen. Wer nach einem Gebet sucht wird sicher in einem der Gebetssammlungen fündig. Gerne sind auch eigene Kreationen gesehen. Auch der Göttliche liebt es, manchmal etwas Neues und Abwechslungsreiches zu hören. Wie wir alle. * Kunst ist ebenso ein beliebtes Mittel der Huldigung. Egal ob als Gedicht, Roman, Bild, Musik- oder Theaterstück. Es gibt keine größere Huldigung als sich zu seiner Schwäche zu bekennen und diese zu besiegen. Ein Gebet an den Göttlichen oder eine Beichte ist keine Schwäche. Es ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung. * Auch die Scharr der Vögel zu mehren gehört zu den Aufgaben und Ehrung des Göttlichen. Viele Kinder sind ein Kompliment an den Geflügelten Gott. Doch sollte dies stets mit dem Geliebten oder dem Ehegatten geschehen, um Streit zu vermeiden. In Einklang, Liebe und Frieden zu leben ist das höchste Glück, was wir auf Erden erreichen können. * Auch ist es die Pflicht der Repräsentanten ein gutes Vorbild zu sein. Ebenso zu helfen und sich um die Bedürftigen zu kümmern. Auch sollte stets das Äußere gepflegt und geordnet wirken, um in Seele und Leib ihm zu huldigen. * Der Schwan gilt als heiliges Tier und Sinnbild der Schwanenkönigin und ist mir Respekt zu behandeln. Ein gute Priesterin sollte einem Schwan immer ein paar Brotkrumen schenken bei einer Begegnung. Ebenso ist es untersagt einen Schwan zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Das wäre eine Sünde und würde enormes Unglück über den Schuldigen und seine Familie bringen. * Der königlichen Familie ist mit höchstem Respekt zu ergeben, da sie die Nachfahren der Schwanenkönigin, der Prophetin und des Geflügelten Gottes sind. Mögen die Schwingen des Göttlichen sie behüten! Die Reise der Vögel * Darunter versteht man zwei Dinge: Zum einen sind alle Priesterinnen dazu angeordnet zu reisen und viel zu lernen. Sie sollen die schöne Welt in der wir leben sehen, verstehen, lernen und preisen. Und dem Göttlichen danken, dass wir durch ihn die Chance haben, sie zu genießen. Ebenso sollen sie dieses Wissen an ihre Schwestern und ihre wenigen Brüder weitergeben. * Auf der anderen Seite beschreiben diese Worte auch den Lauf des Schicksals. Niemand kann sich diesem Entziehen und es zu erkennen ist eine besondere Gunst. Wie den Flug der Vögel ist es zu lesen und gut zu beobachten. Dann offenbaren sich vielleicht einem die kleinen Hinweise auf ein Ereignis oder das Leben eines Wesens. In dieser Hinsicht sollte sich eine Priesterin auch stets in den Künsten des Wahrsagens und des Kartenlesens versuchen. Vielleicht findet sich dort Talent und somit auch der erste Hinweis auf das eigene Schicksal. Tracht * Priesterinnen im Dienst sollten weiße Kleidung tragen. Schmuck aus Federn und Perlen sind als Schwanenpriesterin ebenso gern gesehen, wenn sie weiß sind und erstere von einem Schwan stammen. Diese müssen aber aufgesammelt werden und dürfen nicht gerupft werden. Perlen repräsentieren den Mond und auch Silberschmuck ist den Damen erlaubt. Gold bringt Frauen kein Unglück, aber von übermäßigem Gebrauch ist abzusehen wegen der Lehre der Gleichheit der Himmelskörper. In ihrer Freizeit ist es ihnen natürlich vollkommen frei gestellt was sie tragen dürfen. Nur Rabenfedern sind verpönt. * Zu bestimmten Festen werden bestimmte Kleider getragen, aber meist ist es so, dass die Hohepriesterin der Stadt als einzige in ihrer Farbtracht abweicht und die Priesterinnen bei diesem Ritual üblicherweise Weiß tragen. Nur selten wechseln dabei alle Diener des Göttlichen die Farbe. Zu manchen Festen werden ebenfalls Masken getragen. Gebetssammlung der Schwanenchronik Herr, so viele stehen gegen mich, nun höre mich in meiner Not. Viele behaupten, ich finde keine Hilfe bei dir Deine Schwingen aber sind ein Schild für mich. Ich fürchte weder Schwert noch Speer, wenn du mein Flehen nur erhörst. Und auch wenn tausend Krieger mein Heim belagern: Ich lege mich nieder und schlafe ein, ich wache wieder auf, denn du Gott beschützt mich. Geflügelter Gott, erhöre mein Gebet. (Gebet embarischer Soldaten, bevor sie in die Schlacht ziehen) Geflügelter Gott, warum bleibst du der Welt nur fern, verbirgst dich trotz der großen Not. Der Sünder quält die Gerechten. Er raubt, er lästert, er verachtet dich stets krönt Erfolg sein Tun. Die Schwachen werden unterdrückt, die Armen seufzen. Darum erhebe dich, Herr Behüte die, die sich nicht selbst behüten können. Hülle sie in deine Schwingen und schenke ihnen deinen Segen. (Bittgebet an den geflügelten Gott) Geflügelter Gott, verschaffe deinem Diener Recht, denn er hat das Unrecht gemieden. dir hat er vertraut, ohne zu wanken. den Weg zu dir ging er in Treue. Er saß nicht bei falschen Menschen, er mied die Heuchler verhasst war ihm die ganze Schar. deine Tempel besuchte er stets dem Schwanenthron, deinem Stellvertreter auf Erden, war er stets treu ergeben. Nun ist er entschlafen und will Gnade vor dir finden. Geflügelter Gott, wir bitten dich, erhöre unser Gebet und gewähre ihm sein Flehen. (Während der Totenwache gesprochenes Gebet der Angehörigen eines Verstorbenen) Unser Herr, oh geflügelter Gott, Schenke unserem König deinen Segen, leite seine Herrschaft auf gutem Pfade, gewähre ihm die Gabe der Gerechtigkeit, deine ganze Schöpfung möge ihm untertan sein, auf dass er deinen Glauben auf der ganzen Welt verbreite. Erlaube ihm, in deinem Namen die Sünder zu erkennen und sie nach deiner Weisung zu richten. Denn du bist allmächtig und dein erster Diener, unser König möge uns in deinem Sinne leiten. (Gebet der Hohenpriesterin anlässlich der Krönung von König Tytes) Der Schwanensee Der Schwanensee befindet sich eine halbe Tagesreise von Urda entfernt und ist oft Ziel religiöser Pilgerreisen da jeder Gläubige der Schwanenchronik angehalten wird ihn zumindest einmal im Leben gesehen zu haben. Viele Mythen ranken sich um diesen See und es wird gesagt, dass an diesen Ufern die Stadt des Lichts lag, die Ruinen lassen heute noch darauf schließen. Zweimal im Jahr, zu den Festen des weißen und schwarzen Schwans, findet eine Wallfahrt dorthin statt, geführt von dem Orakel des Schwans, an welchen die gesamte Bevölkerung Urdas teilnimmt und alle Pilger. Außerdem wird der König oder die Königin von Embaro dort gekrönt. Wenn keine religiöse Feste dort stattfinden ist der See sehr idyllisch und friedlich, es ist verboten in diesem See zu fischen oder das Ökosystem in sonstiger Weise zu stören. Märchen zum Schwanenprinz 1. Der schwarze Schwan Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, da ritt der Schwanenprinz aus dem Wolkental am See aus Kristall entlang. Sein weißer Federumhang wehte im Wind hinter ihm und glich einem großen Engelsflügelpaar. Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er von seinem schneeweißen Ross stieg fand er im Wasser eine Feder schwimmen. Sie war schwarz wie die Nacht und schimmerte im Licht geheimnisvoll. Er steckte sie fort an seinen Umhang und ritt fort. Am nächsten Tag ritt er wieder entlang und fand eine weitere Feder. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Noch prächtiger. Noch größer als die letzte und auch jene setzte er in seinen Umhang ein. Als er am dritten Tage entlang ritt fand er erneut eine Feder vor. Verwundert suchte er dieses Mal den See ab, aber konnte keinen Vogel finden, dem diese Feder gehörte. Also ritt er wieder fort. In dieser Nacht plagte ihn der erste Traum. Es verdarb seinen Schlaf, doch am nächsten Morgen wusste der Prinz nicht was geschehen war. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn an den See am nächsten Morgen zog. In der Dämmerung erblickte er einen Schatten. Und im Nebel erspähte er einen majestätischen schwarzen Schwan der auf dem Wasser landete. Er war ergriffen von der Schönheit des Tieres, aber als er näher trat, war er fort. In dieser Nacht war der Traum klarer. Er zeigte den Schwan erlegt als Jagdtrophäe und am Morgen spürte er den Drang das Tier zu töten. Seine Berater rieten ihm es zu tun und es als Omen zu nehmen. Der Tod des Schwans würde Unheil von ihrem Reich abwenden, so prophezeiten sie. Sie wollten ihm aus den Federn einen Umhang schenken und so zog der edle Prinz aus mit Pfeil und Bogen, um am See zu warten. Und der Schwan kam wie es die Nacht tat. Der Pfeil fand sein Ziel und der Schwan stürzte hinab ins kühle Wasser. Der Prinz eilte in den See. Seine weißen Federn schwammen auf dem Wasser wie Schaum als er den dunklen Schwan erreichte, der noch vom Leben beseelt war. Und der Schwan war so schön als das Blut sein Federkleid verklebte und der Prinz begann bitterliche Tränen zu vergießen, als er sah was er getan hatte. Und der edle Prinz flehte zum weiten Himmel hinauf: "Was habe ich nur getan? Ich würde alles tun, um dieses Geschöpf vor Gottes Gnaden weiter leben zu sehen!" Und die schwarzen Federn in seinem Umhang breiteten sich aus und seine weißen Federn wurden schwarz und hüllten ihn ein. Verschluckten ihn wie eine arme Seele im Moor ganz allein. Als er zu sich kam lag er in einem fremden Bett und die Decke des Baldachins war das Sternenzelt selbst. Als er sich erhob sah er eine dunkel gewanderte Gestalt am Bettende stehen. Eine Schwanenmaske verdeckte das Gesicht und eine alte Frauenstimme wies auf den schwarzen Schwan auf dem Bett. "Wenn deine Worte wahr sind, bist du bereit dem Schwan leben zu schenken?" Und er antwortete ohne Furcht: "Das bin ich. Ich stehe stets zu meinem Wort." Und die alte Frau nahm sein schönes Gesicht in seine Hände und sprach das Zauberwort. Er fiel in die Knie, schwer atmend und sah zu dem Schwan. Ein Licht wanderte von seinem Leib zu dem toten Tier und als er erneut erwachte war er am selben Ort, aber nicht mehr der Selbe. Seine Arme und Hände waren zu Flügel geworden, seine Haut feinen weißen Federn gewichen und sein Leib der eines traumhaft schönen, majestätischen Schwans. Erschrocken floh er durchs Fenster, taumelte und starb beinahe beim Flug. Er fand ein neues Heim am See aus Kristall und die Zeit verstrich. Eines Tages ritt ein Rittersmann vorbei mit seiner Jagdgesellschaft. Einer der Ritter schoss auf den weißen Schwan und bohrte sich in den Flügel und der Schwanenprinz konnte nicht entkommen als die Jäger mit den Hunden näher kamen Doch der Rittersmann ging dazwischen und scheuchte die Hunde fort. Er hob den Schwan sanft auf und trug ihn mit in seine Burg. Der Prinz war ganz verwundert über die Pflege, die man ihm zu Teil werden ließ und lebte auf einem weichen Kissen im Gemach des Rittersmann, schwamm in seinem Gartenteich als Schwan und wartete darauf, dass sein Flügel verheilte. Als der Prinz glaubte, er könnte wieder frei sein und die Hexe suchen, aber der Rittersmann ließ ihn nicht fort. Als er den verheilten Flügel entfaltete, fing der Rittersmann den weißen Schwan und sperrte ihn in einen Käfig ein. Egal wie sehr der Schwann sich wehrte und schrie, er blieb unerhört. Der Rittersmann besah ihn lange und genau ohne etwas zu tun. Eines Nachts, als der Vollmond schien, nahm der Rittersmann ihn mit zurück zum See und öffnete den Käfig. Er setzte ihn ins Wasser und der Prinz hielt verwundert inne und blickte ihn an. "Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du getan hast", sprach mit einem Mal der Rittersmann, "Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet, aber du weißt nicht einmal was du getan hast. Ich bin der schwarze Schwan, dem du das Leben nahmst. Und mein Fluch ist nun der deine. Du wirst niemals frei sein, denn der Fluch sprach meine Mutter, die Königin aus den Ländern der Nacht." Er besah den Schwan und sah dann auf zum vollen Mond. Ein Schatten lag auf seinen Zügen. "Meine Zeit ist lange vorbei. Ich hörte deinen Landsleuten zu und alle preisen und lieben dich. Du hast mehr verdient als dieses Dasein. Ich wurde bestraft, doch du hast diese Strafe nicht verdient." In seinen Händen hält er drei Federn. Jene, die er einst dem Prinzen zum Geschenk machte. In seinen Händen werden sie zu Staub und er flüstert das Zauberwort. Der Fluch wird umgekehrt und aus einem Meer aus weißen Federn erhebt sich der edle Prinz wie neu geboren, während dem Rittersmann schwarze Federn sprießen. Ein letztes Lächeln, dann ward er wieder zum Schwan geworden. Bevor der Prinz etwas tun konnte, entfloh der Schwan in den weiten Horizont. Zurück ließ er dem Prinzen nur seine schönste Feder.